Balancing The Fox
by TheEyeOfTwilight
Summary: Summoners and champions alike are being seduced by Ahri, causing chaos within the halls of justice. There is only one champion who can resist her advances, and stop this madness. Shen. But will he be tripped up on his adventure? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt is On

Shen approached the council. A group that made up the high ranking summoners of the League, those who ran the Institute of War. His pace was quick, though he was not particularly excited or overjoyed to be getting a request from the League, it was his duty, and he fulfilled his duties without question.

**"Greetings Shen, we're glad you made it on such short notice."** One of the summoners echoed.

**"Let us be swift in our meeting, elders. I prefer to not waste time on common courtesies."** Shen replied, he never was one for small talk. It was not out of rudeness, rather the fact that he felt that time wasted on pointless conversation was time that could be used to complete his objective more swiftly; therefore, more efficiently. However, Shen was not aware that the task ahead was far more delicate than anything he had previously tackled. This mission would take time, effort, and patience.

**"If that is how you would have it, then let us cut to the chase. I'm sure you're familiar with one of our more recent additions to the League, Ahri. Would I be correct in assuming this?"** The elder said, with a clear sense of concern in his voice.

**"Yes, I know of her. She has indeed made quite the reputation for herself in the short time she has been with us. What matter is she that you need me to get involved though?"** Shen said, clearly questioning in what way this fox was related to him.

**"I will not sugar coat this. She has been troublesome to us. Seducing summoners and champions alike, causing civil war amongst those who roam these halls. She must be put to a stop, her rampage has caused enough internal damage to the League."** The elder was at this point speaking in an assertive tone, serious about the matter at hand.

**"So? You want me to deal with her? There is a catch though, I'm quite sure of it."** Shen said.

**"Yes indeed, this will be a time consuming mission for you, Shen. You are to escort Ahri around, you must not lose sight of her, make sure to keep her tame. You are the only one we could think of who would not fall victim to her wiles."** The elder began rubbing his temples, his head pounding from the trouble caused by a single woman.

Without even acknowledging that he accepted the terms of his assignment, Shen disappeared from the room without a sound. Somehow though, the elders knew he would pull through.


	2. Chapter 2: Baiting A Wild Fox

Shen walked the streets of Valoran. He knew exactly where to find his target. Where else would a woman find men to seduce easily, none other than the local pub of course. He looked up at a neon sign that read 'The Summoner's Pub'. This was certainly not Shen's ideal place to spend time at, but he could also think of much worse places to be. He let out a sign, and reluctantly pushed open the door to the pub.

When Shen entered the pub, his nostrils were filled with many aromas, some more pleasant than others. The sounds of chatter between friends struck his eardrums. A bit loud for his tastes, but he would manage. Some bar goers shot glances at the Eye of Twilight. He clearly looked like he didn't belong in such a place. The fact that he kept his mask on didn't much help the case either. Nonetheless he scanned his environment in search of his objective.

Within a minute, Shen spotted the nine-tailed fox. She was wearing a low-cut shirt, and mini skirt. Her hair was long, straight, and shining. He glanced down at her tails, they seemed to move by their own free will, this interested Shen, but only for a minute. Ahri was hugging onto the arm of a clearly intoxicated summoner. The summoner dawned purple robes, his hood was down which revealed his blonde hair and green eyes.** 'So this is an ideal victim for the fox, eh?'** thought Shen as he maneuvered his way through small groups of people. He made his way over to the fox, and stood beside her as he reached her location.

Shen did not intend to speak to her immediately, but rather he monitored her actions, taking mental notes of everything she did to try to woo the poor summoner into her grasps. She complimented him, bought him drinks, but most of all, she used her body as a weapon. Grinding up against the man who clearly could not keep his eyes off of her, pushing her breasts together, and looking as seductive as possible. With a quick glance, Shen recognized the look in the summoner's eyes. A look of hunger, and those eyes were hungry for one thing. Lust.

At this point, Shen knew he had to act, but he was not entirely sure how. He mentally thought of all the possible scenarios in his head, and ultimately settled on a direct approach. Ahri wanted a man for the night. So what better way to get her out of the pub, and into Shen's grasp than pretending to be that guy that she so desperately craved.

Shen took a seat next to Ahri, and ordered a drink. As much as he didn't want to, he knew it was necessary. Shen removed his mask in order to attract Ahri's attention. Shen was not a man to brag about his looks, nor did it necessarily matter to him, but at a time like this, he figured he could use them to his advantage. Shen had a unique look about him, his hair was a light silver color, and his eyes were almost golden. He knew this look would make Ahri pay more mind to him, rather than the drunken mess to her right.

And so his plan succeeded. Ahri's eyes met his in a deep gaze, and she instantly latched onto his shoulder, paying no mind to the summoner next to her that was too drunk to remember where he was.

**"What brings you here, cutie?"** Ahri said in a rather seductive tone.

**"Nothing much really…"** Shen said in faux sad tone. He noticed Ahri's ears shoot up, as if wondering what hardships he had been through. At that point, he knew that his plan had been a complete success.

**"You sound sad, sweetie. Wanna tell me about it?"** Ahri asked. As she said this she began to grind on the ninja, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

**"Well… I suppose I could…"** Shen replied, sounding monotone and depressed. He almost cracked a smile, knowing just how easy this task would be. But little did he know, there was more to come, far more. And taming a wild fox is easier said than done, even for the Eye of Twilight.


End file.
